Sweet Revenge
by YukueFumei
Summary: Mashiro is having troubles drawing a certain part of the manga. Takagi helps him out, but should have picked another way to help him.  Warning: boy x boy  only kissing


**I was catching up on the Bakuman manga when I though up this story. For now it's the only story that I have been able to think of for Bakuman, but who knows if the future plants new ideas for Bakuman in my head! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakuman.**

**

* * *

**

"Argh! I can't do this!" I complained as I ripped the paper apart and grabbed my head with both hands.

"Saiko?" Takagi looked up from his name.

"You wanted to do this kissing scene, but not matter how many times I draw it, it never feels right!"

"Oh… But we can't leave it out though," Takagi answered as a matter of fact, it irritated me.

"I know! That why it frustrates me so much!" I looked up angrily at Takagi, it was his fault for thinking of such a scene! But on the other hand, we needed this kind of scene in Trap to keep the ratings up. I sighed resting my head on the desk. "What should I do…? Just draw it and turn it in, even if I don't like it?"

"Maybe you lack examples? Did you ever kiss, Saiko?" I could hear Takagi's pen scribbling on the name. Didn't he think such a question was embarrassing?

"No…" I muttered. I had promised not to meet with Azuki! How did he expect me to kiss her!

"Maybe we should ask Miyoshi."

Shocked and red in the face I looked up. "Wh..! What are you saying! Me and M..Mi..Miyoshi k..kiss!" I was almost screaming at Takagi, even though he wasn't even sitting one meter away from me.

"I.. idiot! I didn't suggest that!" Takagi yelled back at me on the same sound level. "I meant that I should kiss Miyoshi in front of you or something, so you'd have an example… Like I'd let you kiss Miyoshi..." Takagi muttered that last sentence but I could clearly hear him.

"Sorry… I wasn't thinking. But, even if you say it is for our manga Miyoshi would never agree… We can't risk having you get beaten into the hospital either."

"Yeah… you've got a point. Looking at pictures or movies also doesn't help, I guess?"

I shook my head. "I've already tried, but I just can't grasp the feeling of the moment. Like, what did the mood feel like? What were the characters thinking? Stuff like that."

Takagi suddenly got quiet, frowning like he always did whenever he was thinking of something. Automatically I stayed quiet too, usually Takagi would come up with some very good idea once he started frowning his eyebrows like that.

"Saiko," Takagi said after some time. "Do you trust me?"

"Hah? Of course I do!" I wondered why he would ask me such a question after working together for this long.

"Then close your eyes and don't peek, okay?"

"Okay..." I didn't know where Takagi was going, but I just said I'd trust him so I did as Takagi said.

I heard Takagi moving away from his chair, maybe he had hidden something that he wanted to show me now? Suddenly I felt someone gripping my shoulders and my eyes flew open in shock as I felt Takagi's lip on mine. Takagi was kissing me! For a while I was too shocked to even be able to move, as my brain was still registering what was happening. Slowly Takagi opened his eyes as he broke the kiss.

"So? Think you can draw now?" Takagi asked nonchalantly as he straightened his back.

Suddenly I felt very angry with Takagi, he just stole my first kiss and then asks me such a question? "Shujin…" I stood up from my chair as I aimed a punch at his face. But Takagi caught my fist easily, probably due to him being with Miyoshi. I started screaming at him instead. "What the hell do you think you're doing! Kissing me just like that! Give it back! My first kiss! No, apologize! You're really low! Asking me to trust you!"

"Sorry, I thought it would help you drawing the manga. Just pretend I didn't do that. Also I won't do it again, if Miyoshi finds out I'm in real trouble." Takagi tried talking out of it.

I sat down again, still furious at Takagi, but able to keep calm. "Idiot, sometimes I wonder if you're really a genius! Doing stupid things like that… It serves you right if Miyoshi finds out! I might even tell her myself…"

Relieved that I sat down, Takagi backed away. Just in case I might try hitting him again. "Please, anything but that! I said I was sorry. Besides you said so before, you can't have me end up in the hospital."

I grabbed my pencil and started drawing again. "Really.. idiot… taking advantage of the situation… can't believe it!" I muttered as I sketched the kissing scene. Suddenly I realized it was very easy to do the sketch, almost like the pencil was guiding itself! I looked up at Takagi who was working on his name again, like nothing happened. "I think I can draw this now, thank you." I hated to admit it though.

Takagi answered me with a grin. "That's great! Anything for our manga, right?"

Red in the face I stared at the paper in front of me. "Yeah.. I guess so… Don't tell anyone though!"

"I won't! I'll keep my mouth shut, promise!"

"Good… but I still might tell Miyoshi, as I'll never forgive you for stealing my first kiss!"

"What? No way! That's so unfair!" Takagi whined as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's what you get for suddenly kissing people, I think it's fair!"

"Tch.. stubborn as always." Takagi muttered.

"I heard that!" I threw a erasing gum at him.

Takagi picked it up, laughing at my wrong aim as I hadn't even managed to hit him. "Sorry, I'll tell Miyoshi myself then. I was the one that…M.. Miyoshi!" Takagi didn't get to finish his sentence as Miyoshi shut the door behind her, entering the room.

"What? Tell Miyoshi what?" She asked with her usual smile on her face. "What happened!"

"Miyoshi! Why do you always have such a good timing?" I snickered at Takagi's stunned face.

"I don't know, I can't help it! So? What happened? What did I miss!"

"Ah.. you missed quite a fight I guess…" Takagi admitted.

"What? You guys were fighting? Why!"

"Ahahaha! Takagi, you're so good at creating misunderstandings! You really are a genius!" I couldn't stop laughing.

Takagi glared at me. "I'll tell you later, Miyoshi. Okay?"

Miyoshi smiled and nodded, satisfied with the fact that she would hear the story afterwards.

"If you haven't told her by tomorrow, I'll tell her." I warned Takagi, suddenly very serious again.

Miyoshi hugged me. "Thanks! Mashiro! Now I'll hear the story for sure! You are really nice!"

I grinned evilly at Takagi, who was looking like he just signed for his grave. I had made sure Takagi was regretting to have kissed me. Revenge could be so sweet! I thought as I happily draw the kissing scene.

* * *

**Please review =)**


End file.
